Friends or More?
by 143sasusaku
Summary: Sasuke is already in his senior year. He doesn't have any interest in dating girls before he graduates. However, his friends made him ask Sakura, a nerdy girl, out to prove that he's straight
1. Chapter 1

**Friends or More**

NOTE: Okay, I haven't read or watched Naruto and haven't written any stories for a long time. I decided to write once again and change the plot of this story. The characters in Naruto all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, sorry if I'm not a good writer. Hopefully, I've improved….or not…Enjoy

PS: The characters are OOC. I also would like to apologize in advance if I made any grammatical errors.

**Chapter 1: The Pink-haired girl**

I walk in the hallway of my former school. Well, soon-to-be-former school. I will be graduating this year and have no idea what I'm going to do after that. My friends said that I should be a model since almost all the girls want to be with me. I'm not trying to brag or anything. I could care less about those girls. I don't even have any interest in dating one. I just want to have a peace of mind. Girls are a headache. Relationships are a headache. Everything is a headache. Speaking of headaches, I now see Naruto running his way to me, waving his hands, with his eyes glowing like he hasn't seen me in days. Geez, it was only an hour last time he saw me.

"Oi Sasuke! Guess what! Guess what!" the idiot shouted.

"Don't shout. I'm right in front of you."

"Sorry. Anyway, guess what? Remember Hinata?"

The image of happiness can be seen all over his face. Hinata, the purple-haired girl with the weird eyes that Naruto has a crush on. He's been courting her and asking her out for a few weeks now. I bet they're now together that's why he's so excited. But then again, he's as excited as he is even when Hinata just says his name.

"So what about her?"

"She said yes!"

"What?"

I guess I'm right. They are together now.

"She said yes. She will give me the cookies that she will bake in her class."

Or not. I should have known that this kind of simple thing will make him happy. If she said yes to him, he would probably been tumbling around the hall.

"…and" he whispers. And what? Now he's blushing. What the heck is wrong with this guy?

"And what?"

"We're a couple now!" I hear someone sneeze and I look at my friend. His face is beaming at me now. Did I hear right? They're a couple now?

"Say that again." I say.

"We're a couple now. Hinata and I are officially a couple." He continues to smile.

There you go. I'm right. I'm surprised he's not tumbling like I suspected but then again, he was blushing which was unusual.

_RIIIIIIING_

There goes the bell.

"Congrats. See you dobe." I say and walk to my next class.

_RIIIIIIING_

I see a pink-haired girl with glasses running to the same door I'm going to. She stops as soon as she sees me about to enter.

"Sorry" she whispers and enters the room. Heh, another weird girl. What's her name again? Sara? Sina? Sa-? Nevermind. I should go to my seat.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha. Right in time. Go to your seat."

"Hn"

"Okay class, continue what you were doing yesterday. Finish your reviewer for this coming Chemistry final"

I sigh. Another final. What will be the use of these formulas to me? I don't plan on getting into medicine or anything like that. Why am I even taking this class?

"Hey Mira" I hear a girl whisper.

"Yo, what's up" the girl, Mira, replies.

"Have you asked Sakura about her essay?"

"Sakura? Essay? What are you talking about?"

"You know, our English essay. Don't tell me you haven't asked little miss pinky." The other girl whispered angrily.

Oh, so that's her name. Sakura. I remember. Sakura Haruno. One of the A students. I look in front to see the girl with the glasses writing something down in her notebook. She's in my English class too. She doesn't stand out too much except for that unusual hair of hers.

"Mira, Rei, go back to work." I hear the teacher say.

I pretend to write something for the next hour until I hear the bell ring. Lunch time. I make my way to the cafeteria and grabs something to eat.

"Sasuke-teme! Over here!" I hear Naruto shout. I see Neji and Shikamaru already sitting at the table.

"Aren't you going to sit with Hinata?" I ask.

"She has choir practice today." Naruto replies before shoving a chopstick of noodles to his mouth.

"I see."

"How about you guys?" I ask Neji and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru's still confuse whether he should ask Temari or Ino out. Tenten is doing something like a project." Naruto once again replies. I give him a confused look.

"Okay, so what are your plans later?" I ask.

"I'm going out with Hinata after school. Shikamaru's going to chess club and Neji 's going to help Tenten with her project."

"Dobe, why are you answering all the questions?"

"Because I can." Naruto replies, now drinking the soup out of the bowl. I sigh.

"Are you sure you're ok that your cousin is dating this guy, Neji?"

"I'm not even sure." says Neji, rolling his eyes

"Hey Shikamaru, so what's up with Ino and Temari?" asks Naruto. Shikamaru shrugs.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"Heh, that's why I don't like girls. They're just a headache." I say.

"You just say that because you haven't talked to a girl yet." I see Neji and Shikamaru slowly smirk as Naruto continues to speak.

"Maybe you don't like girls because you don't find them attractive."

"You're right. I don't"

"You don't?" I see my friends' eyes all staring at me, shock can be seen in their eyes.I know where this is going.

"You mean you don't like girls because…. you like guys?...You secretly like one of us?" Naruto. I could rip his head off right now.

"Shut up dobe. I don't like guys neither."

"Prove it." I hear Neji say.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you're straight."

"Why do I have to prove that?"

"Cause we want you to" says Naruto.

"Besides, we're graduating soon. You might as well find someone to date before prom." says Shikamaru

"Yeah, Shikamaru's right. You're the only one in our group that doesn't have a date for prom." Says Naruto.

"Shikamaru here doesn't have a date neither, and prom is like months away" I say.

"Shikamaru can choose between Ino and Temari. However, you, my friend, doesn't have any." says Neji, tapping my back.

"See that girl over there?" he asks.

"Where?"

"That girl with the glasses, eating an apple and reading a book." He points out the pink-haired girl. Sakura.

"What about her? Don't tell me you want me to ask her out." I say.

"That's what I'm telling you to do." He smirks at me.

"Hey, hey, wait! Why do teme have to ask that kind of girl. She's too….smart." I hear Naruto say. One of my nerve starts throbbing.

"What do you mean by that dobe?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

"I mean, she's hard to ask out. She's the kind of girl who puts her studies first"

"That's the point, idiot" says Shikamaru. "Sasuke here has to prove to us that he's straight and can ask any girl out."

"Oooohh. Gotcha."

"So what do you say Sasuke?" asks Neji.

"No."

"Okay, little miss—" another nerve throb.

"Fine." I say

"Good."

I walk from our table and goes to the pink-haired girl. I can feel the eyes of my friends at me, all of them smirking. As soon as the girl sees my shadow blocking the light, she looks up to me.

"Uhhh, may I help you?" she asks.

"Hey. Go out with me" I say. She just stares at me, eyes widen. I hear something fall from her table and sees the book that she was reading. The cover shows two guys hugging. My right eye twitch. Great. I asked a girl out to prove that I'm straight and yet here I am seeing the cover of her book. What have I gotten myself into?

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends or More?**

**Chapter 2: The Phone**

I see her blush when she sees me staring at the book.

"Go out with me." I repeat, pretending that I didn't see the cover.

"Um…I'm sorry but what?" she stares at me like an innocent child. I can feel another nerve about to throb again. Is this girl deaf? I've already said it twice. Does she have to be so annoying?

"Go out with-"

_RRIIIIINNNGG_

The heck? The bell already? I look at her as she grabs the book that fell and stands up. She gives me this apologetic smile and goes outside the cafeteria.

What was that? Did she just leave me here without even hearing me out? That girl. I knew this was a bad idea.

I went to the rest of my class. Sakura is not in them. A few more minutes and it's English time. I've been waiting for this class to come since lunch time to confront that pink girl about her leaving me in the cafeteria.

_RRIIIIIIIIINNNGG_

Finally! I walk to my English room as fast as I can, which is not that fast considering that I don't really care whether I'm late or not. I see Sakura sit in the side of the room beside the window. She stares outside the window and smiles. Hmm, she has a nice smile. I walk up to her and sit beside her. She doesn't notice me and keeps on staring outside the window.

_RRIIIIIIINNG_

I look up front and see something written on the board. It says that our teacher is in a meeting and that we should continue writing our essay. Pssh, as if someone will do that during this period. I see a guy in the corner of my eye staring at me, frowning. He has these wide eyes and a bowl-shaped haircut. I think his name is Lee. I heard that he has a crush on Sakura for a long time and has been asking her out since they were in elementary. I guess he's glaring at me now because I stole his seat.

"Hey Lee, I just remem-Oh" I hear the girl beside me say. She looks at me with a surprised face. I stare at her emerald eyes. Green eyes. Nice. It's…cute. Too bad it's covered with those glasses of hers. As soon as she realizes that I'm not the guy who she thought I was, she immediately faces front, bows her head and pretends to write something.

"Hey." I say.

"Umm…hey" she continues to write

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, doing my essay" she keeps on avoiding looking at me.

"Really? You're doing that right now?"

"Yeah, it says so on the board"

"Funny. Last time I checked, English essays don't have any numbers in it or any formulas." I say as I see chemical equations on her notebook. She sighs and let go of her pen.

"Fine. You caught me there. I'm actually done with my English essay and I bet that's what you want, isn't it? Let me get it for you. Just don't copy everything." She grabs her gray bag and starts rummaging through it.

"Whoa, whoa. Who told you I want your essay?" I grab her arm which makes her stop what she was doing.

"Well that's what everyone is doing right? Wait for me to finish and just copy from me. " I can see some frustration from her face.

"No, that's not why I'm talking to you." She finally looks up to me.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry. I was just I…" she couldn't continue what she's saying.

"Sa-ku-ra!" we hear two girls call. I see Mira and Rei from Chemistry class walking towards us.

"Hi Sasuke!" they both greet me

"Hn"

"Hey Sakura, can we borrow your essay? We don't really know what to do" Mira says

"Yeah, we're totally confused. I mean who would rather listen to his enemy than his friend. Honestly, that's just wrong." Rei says

"Tan didn't listen to Kim because he already knows that Kim betrayed him." Sakura explains as she hands her essay to them.

"Oh, we didn't know that" Mira says

"Our teacher discussed it last week. She told us Kim betrayed Tan because he was jealous of him."

"Really? We must have missed it." Rei says. I see Sakura slightly roll her eyes.

"I guess so. Um…just don't copy word per word. Try to rephrase it."

"Sure do. We'll return it as soon as we can." Mira says and both girls walk to their proper seats. I see Sakura continuing doing her Chemistry assignment.

"So is that an everyday thing?" I ask

"Huh? Oh, um, I guess so." She whispers.

"You know you should learn to stand up to them." I say. She continues to stay quiet.

"I thi—"

"Are you done with your essay?" She cut me off.

"No. I haven't done it yet" I reply.

"If you don't want my essay, then that means you need me to help you with something else. So what is it?" she asks, her eyes still staring at her notebook.

"I want you to go out with me." I say. She stops. Guess I caught her there. She slowly turns her head to face me.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested in boys right now." She stares at me then…

_RRRIIIINNNNGG_

"I have to go." She says and grabs her stuff.

"Wait. Sak—" she walks out of the room, her pink hair masked by the other students.

I grab my bag and walk to my locker.

"Yo teme, how'd it go?" someone slap me on the back.

"Hn"

"Don't tell me you haven't asked her out yet." I can feel that he's about to laugh at me.

"I did."

"Oh, so what's she day?"

"She's not interested." I plainly replied.

"What? Haha. Sasuke Uchiha dumped by a girl. That's new." The dobe is now completely laughing.

"Well, good luck with her. I have to go on a date with Hinata-chan, you know, my girlfriend." Naruto says, obviously teasing me. I stop the urge of punching him on the face. He pats my shoulder and walks away from me.

I decided to go to the park today where nobody can see me and stay there for a while. I sit on the bench and just stare at the clouds. I suddenly hear something behind the tree beside me. That's weird. I was sure nobody was here. I walk to the tree and look on the other side, only to see Sakura again. What the heck is she doing here?

"Hey you." I call and she jumps.

"Oh my goodness! You scared me!" she says as she turns around to look at me.

"You again? Sasuke, are you following me?" I stare at her. That's the first time I hear her say my name.

"No."

"Look, if you're still going to ask me, I—"

"Do you have a crush on somebody else?" I ask out of nowhere. I don't have any idea why I asked that. It just came off of me.

"Uh, excuse me?" I guess this girl is really deaf.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I repeat.

"Crush? Well…Uh…I…" she's stuttering. I can see her starting to blush.

"Well?"

"Um..yeah, I do but that doesn't matter."

"So it doesn't matter if I go out with you?"

"I…I can't. I have more important things to do. I'm sorry." She bows her head.

"Right. Okay, see you." I say and left her alone in the park.

* * *

It's been three days since I asked Sakura out. I'm still at point zero. But I think I made some progress. I've been sitting beside her during English and Chemistry class and talking to her. She completely doesn't have any interest in dating guys right now. I have to change that.

I'm in Chemistry class right now. Our chemistry teacher hands out our previous quizzes. I see Sakura flash a contented smile when she saw her grade. I look at mine. D. That's a decent grade. Hmm…what if I ask Sakura to tutor me so I can be closer to her? Or….? I smile. I've got an idea. This should definitely work.

* * *

Lunch time is almost over. I told Naruto and the guys that I have to do something. I walk in the hallway in search of Sakura. I see her putting something in her locker.

"Oi! Sakura!" I call.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey, I need your help." I say

"Help? With what?" she gives me a confused look. I show her my chemistry quiz.

"Oh. Chemistry."

"Yeah. So, can you meet up with me after school at the library?"

"I—"

_RRIIIIIINNNGGG_

Just in time. I smirk as Sakura closes her locker and gives me an apologetic smile again. She walks as fast as she can. I press a button on my phone and say something. I call out to her.

"So Sakura, will you?" I shout. I see her look back at me.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be glad to." She shouts back.

I press the same button again and walk to my class, the smirk still on my face.

* * *

Classes are over, time for me to go to the library. I can already see Sakura's pink hair outside the door. I can also see two girls with her. Mira and Rei.

"Sakura, about the chemistry assignment, can we see yours?" I hear one of the girls ask.

"Su—"

"Hey, what's up" I say, cutting Sakura off.

"Hi Sasuke" both girls greet.

"We were just asking Sakura about our chemistry assignment." says Mira

"I see. You're just asking right? Not copying or anything?" I see both girls stop for a second to think and I can see embarrassment all over their face.

"Um...well, we don't quite understand the formulas and we're hoping to just, you know, copy the answers and figure it out later." says Rei

"Pretty tough for you guys huh?" I say

"Exactly!" the embarrassment vanishes as their faces lit up.

"Finally, someone who understands us." Says Mira.

"I guess it's pretty tough to Sakura too" I look at Sakura, who is bowing her head. Again.

"I guess so. But she's smart, so I think she's okay with it" says Mira.

"Well her boyfriend is not fine with it." As soon as I say these words, all of the girls stare at me with their widen eyes.

"Sakura! You have a boyrfriend? Who? When? How?" asks Rei, obviously not believing what she heard.

"I...I-i-iit's not..Nnn—" I cut Sakura once again.

"It's me." I say and put my arms around Sakura's shoulders. She immediately blushes while Mira and Rei just gapes at us.

"Nnnoo! We—we're not—"

"You heard me. I don't like you guys copying homeworks from my girlfriend. It's not fair." I say

"B-but when did you guys…?" asks Mira

"Just a while ago. Took me long to make her say yes." I smirk. I can see that the girls are not believing me so I kiss Sakura's hair to make it more real. Sakura, on the other hand, is blushing so bad that I think she's going to faint soon.

"Um…hey, Mira, I just remembered, I have to go to this store." Says Rei, looking at her bestfriend, hiding once again their embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, the one with the pastries." Says Mira. They both look at us and give us a nervous smiles and walks away.

As soon as they left, Sakura pushed me gently.

"W-w-what was that all about?" she glares at me, her face still red.

"We're a couple now, right?" I say.

"No, we're not." She continues to glare.

"Oh yes we are." I smirk.

"Since when?"

"Since lunch time." I say and she stares at me with confused eyes.

"I don't remember saying anything to you."

"Here, let me refresh your mind." I say as I get my phone out of my pocket and press a button. We hear my voice from my phone saying, "So Sakura, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" then steps from the other students. "So Sakura, will you?" My voice is louder since I shouted. Then we hear a female voice saying "Yeah. Sure. I'll be glad to". There's no questioning that it's Sakura's voice. She just stares at me, in shock, almost gaping. I slowly smile.

"You…you…That's not how it works! You tricked me!"

"True, but it doesn't change the fact that you said yes."

"But I wasn't answering that question."

"That doesn't matter. Besides, it's too late for you to back down now. With Mira and Rei knowing that we're dating, it will take a few hours until everyone in the school hear the news. Also, do you think I'll let you dump me after everyone knows that we're together?" I say. She frowned.

"Then tell them you dumped me." She says

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." I say

"And why not?"

"Because once I dump you, people will start talking behind your back. They will call you names and maybe, possibly, bully you. And I'm too good of a person to do that to you." I plainly say.

"I hate you." She's now glaring at me. I just smile at her. This is quite fun.

"That's an improvement." I grab her hand and walks towards the exit. She stands still. I look at her.

"What's the problem? Want me to carry you or something?"

"Ha, as if you could do that" She says, raising her glasses up, challenging me.

"Fine. If that's what you want." I let go of her hand and walk up to her. Her eyes widen, realizing that I've taken the challenge.

"Okay okay, I'll walk. No need to carry me." Her face starts to blush again. I give a small chuckle inside my head. I grab her hand once again. I feel her resisting but I hold her with a firm grip. Then we both walk out of the school together.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for making you guys wait. I've been working left and right and yeah, I was pretty tired the whole week. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.

**Friends or More?**

**Chapter 3: Dating**

It's been almost a month now since Sakura and I've been together. Nothing interesting happened yet. I just do what boyfriends usually do since that's what everyone expects me to do. Meet her every class break at her locker. Stare at her until she turns away, which I find kind of…cute. I would hold her hands once in a while when she's off guard cause I find that she's not into holding hands. I will eat lunch with her every other day, depends on her schedule. We also walk home together, after finding out that our houses are close.

People also learned about our relationship the day after we told Mira and Rei, just as I predicted. Most people are not cool with it, especially girls and Lee, one of Sakura's childhood friends. He keeps on giving me the stare with his creepy eyes whenever he gets the chance, which is every English class. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all gave me a pat on the back for succeeding in asking Sakura out. They were surprised and proud of me when I told them how I made her date me. Now, they told me that all I have to do is keep this relationship going until graduation. It's up to me if I want to break up with her after that. I'll probably end up breaking up with her as soon as graduation ends. I don't think I can stand girls too long. I just need to prove to these guys that I can date one. I guess I can keep this relationship going by doing the usual things. Dates. Kisses. Prom. Then that's it. Speaking of dates, I should ask her out this Friday night to go watch a movie or something. We haven't been on any date yet. She's too "busy" with all of her school works.

"Hey Sakura" I whisper beside her. The teacher is in front of us discussing how organic molecules are drawn.

"Hmm?" she just stares up front and continue to write notes.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow night?" I ask. She turns her head and looks at me. She gives me a sweet smile and I smile back. Then she frowns and said, "No". I stare at her, surprised. In my head, I am gaping. What the heck? Did she just do that to me? She continues to write notes and ignores me for the rest of the class.

I wait until after English class to ask her again.

"Sakura, about tomorrow…" I began to say. Before I could continue, Lee walks up beside Sakura.

"Sakura, so tomorrow after class?" he asks. Sakura smiles at him and nods. "Sure thing Lee. I'll make sure I'll be there." Lee gives her this big smile and is practically skipping, going out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I ask her, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sorry. What were you saying?" she asks, grabbing her stuffs. I follow her out of the room and to her locker.

"What's up with you and Lee? Aren't we already dating?"

"Are we now? Last time I checked, were haven't had a date." She says. What's up with this girl? When I asked her out, I thought she's going to be this shy, nice girl. Easy to date. Now, she's like a completely different person.

"I asked you out this morning. You said no. What's wrong with you?" I slightly raised my voice. She looks at me, obviously seeing my annoyance.

"Well sorry I said no. You asked me if I want to hang out tomorrow night and I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to do something with Lee." She puts her books inside the locker.

"Lee again. What's with you and him?" I make her stop by closing her locker door. She glares at me.

"Why are you acting this way? Lee and I are childhood friends. He's been with me for years. While you, you've been with me for like what? A few weeks. I don't see any reason why I can't go and do something with Lee." I can see that she's mad now. I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's not like I really like her. I guess it's automatic for a boyfriend to feel jealous of the other guys that has an interest on his girlfriend. It's just an automatic response.

"Look, this isn't working out. We're dating and you can't just hang out with any guy you want, especially Lee since he has been crushing on you for forever." I say.

"If this isn't working out, then why don't you just break up with me." She opens her locker.

"I can't do that. I-" I hear her sigh. Her voice lowers.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day right now. If this isn't working out, you can just leave me and pretend that nothing happened. I'm sorry if I can't keep up with your expectations. I don't know how this dating stuff works. All of this is new to me. I have my own problems now and I don't think I can keep up with this relationship stuff." She then closes her locker.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere." I let her walk away while I stand here, looking at her back. I decided to wait outside the school for her and talk to her again. As I am about to go to the exit, I hear Mr. Sanders calling my name.

"Sasuke, have you seen Sakura?" he asks.

"She said she has to go somewhere. Maybe club stuff." I reply.

"Good. Good. She must be going to Techno club. Say, one of our members left the club and we've been looking for someone to take Kate's place. I've seen Lee and Sakura stressing about Kate's absence. She was one of the best editors in our club."

Oh. That's why Sakura was in a bad mood.

"What do you say Sasuke? Want to join our club?" I think for a minute. I guess I could.

"Sure. Why not." Mr. Sanders gives me a smile and motions me to follow him.

We enter the computer lab. There's only two people in the room. Sakura and Lee.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Somewhere. We don't really have a meeting today. We're just finishing the upcoming video for next week. Lee and Sakura here are the president and vice-president of this club." I see Sakura staring at us. She has this confused look. We walk to their direction.

"Sakura, Lee. Sasuke, here, decided to join our club. Be good to him now. I have a faculty meeting to attend to. So, see you guys." says Mr. Sanders and goes out of the room. Sakura immediately drags me to other side of the room while Lee continues to edit the video.

"Are you trying to do something or what?" Sakura angrily whispers at me. I just look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why are you here? I bet you don't even have editing skills. If you're just trying to make Lee and—" I didn't let her finish.

"Look, Mr. Sanders was the one who asked me to join the club. I didn't volunteer, so don't think I joined this club for you or anything." I say and I can see that I have hurt her a little. I kind of lied since I did join this club to be closer to her.

"Fine. Let's see if you can do some editing stuff." She says and leads me to a computer.

"I'll go check Lee and help him with something. Just call me when you're done or need anything."

I look at her as she walks to Lee and his computer. I stare at mine. So, I just need to edit a short movie. No problem. This will be easy. I worked on the movie for an hour and then called Sakura to show her.

"Hmmm…Not bad. It's actually good." She says to me. Shen then looks at her watch.

"Hey Lee, why don't we call it a day? It's kind of getting late. I still have some homeworks to do." Lee looks at her and just nodded. We say our goodbyes and leave the room. I see Sakura going to her locker and follow her.

"Hey, about a while ago…" She continues to get some books from her locker.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was just…in a bad mood."

"I know"

"But I did mean what I said. If you want to break up, that's fine with me."

"I don't want to break up." I say and she stops and look at me with surprised eyes. Now, I got her attention. Good.

"Look, I just want to ask you out on a date. When will you be available?" I ask

"I can't…I…"

"Are you trying to avoid having a date with me or what? I know you have something to do with Lee tomorrow night so, how about Saturday night?"

"Um…uh…I have so—"

"C'mon Sakura. If you have something to do this Saturday then we can have a date on Sunday. I can wait." She sighs. I wait for her to say something.

"Saturday night is fine. Let's meet at the park at 7?" She says. I look at her.

"Don't you want me to pick you up? I'll go bring a car and—"

"No. No. It's okay. We can just meet at the park and then walk our way to someplace. I like walking."

I continue to look at her. "You sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"At least let me pick you up from your house and we can walk together." I can see a little tint of blush on her cheeks. What a really strange girl. Just a while ago she was mad, and then now she's back to her shy-girl mode. "Okay." I hear her say.

"Hn, let's go home." I grab her hand and she pulls back. I stare at her and she stares back.

"Why do you hate holding hands?" I ask.

"I don't hate it. It's just that I'm not used to it." She replies.

"How can you be used to it if we don't hold hands often. Here, why don't you grab my hand instead of me grabbing yours" I say and put my hand in front of her to take.

"How about no?" She says as she looks at my hand then at me.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Okay, this girl really has problems.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I ask. This girl is annoying.

"Uh…look, you can grab my hand to hold hands but I can't go grab yours. Because once I do grab your hand, it means that I love you, and I'm pretty sure I don't love you." Wow...That was pretty straightforward.

"Um, okay" I say and grab her hand. I have no idea what she just meant but okay. We start to walk towards home.

"I know you don't know what I meant." Wow. This girl can read minds too.

"I just read that there are different signs that people show that they love someone instead of saying 'I love you'. They show it through kisses, hugs, buying stuffs and such. So for me, I can really say and show I love someone when I grab their hand to hold hands." She explains.

"Why not just say the words 'I love you'? You people make it so difficult." I say.

"It's easy to say 'I love you'. People can lie too you know. I rather people tell me the truth than lie. I hate it when people lie to me." She has a point. I don't really like when people lie to me too. Saying 'I love you' when you don't mean it is not cool. It's not me. I only say those words when I really mean it.

We continue to walk until we reach her house then I walk a block away to my house.

* * *

It's Saturday now. 6:50 in the evening. I'm standing outside of Sakura's house. I ring the bell. After a minute or so, she opens the door.

"Hey" I say. She's wearing jeans and a shirt, her pink hair in a ponytail.

"Hey" She says and closes the door. I continue to stare at her.

"What? Were you expecting something more fashionable?" she asks when she notices me staring at her clothes.

"To be honest, yeah. I thought maybe you will wear a dress and we can go to a fancy dinner. Don't you girls like those things?" I ask as we begin to walk to downtown.

"Not me. I'm not into those stuffs. I prefer walking and eating fast food than some fancy mancy stuffs." She says.

"Okay, so where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…I don't know."

"I don't know where to go neither" I say. We continue to walk to downtown in silence.

"I know where to go!" She stops and gives me a smile.

"Where?"

"To the library!" I see myself sitting in front of a table and sleeping while Sakura reads happily. I just stare at her with this dumb-founded face. Seriously, who wants to go to a library on their first date?

"I was just kidding!" She laughs and I stare at her.

"You could have seen your face!" She continues to laugh. She has a nice laugh.

"Anyway, why don't we eat first? I'm kind of hungry. Then we can go watch a movie or something. Do karaoke or arcade."

"Sounds good."

"Oohhh. We could also drop to a bookstore. I've been waiting to read this book and I want to buy it." As soon as she says this, I remember the cover of the book she was reading when I first asked her out.

"So…is it a romance book or something? Girl likes boy and boy likes girl? Nothing out of the ordinary?" I ask

"Huh? Yeah, something like that, with a mystery on it." She says. I can see she's a little confused when I asked her this. Then I see realization coming to her face.

"Oh….OH! Yeah, about what you saw at the cafeteria. It was the first time I read one of those. It was actually pretty good." She smiles.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask." I say.

* * *

After reaching downtown, we went to eat, then watched a movie, went to buy her book and went to the arcade. Nothing special really happened but I did have fun. And before we know it, it's already midnight. We're now standing outside of her house.

"Where are your parents? Most of the lights are off." I ask.

"Oh. They left for a trip. They went to visit my uncle." She replies.

"Oh, so…uhh. Tonight was fun." I say as she search for her keys in her bag.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight. It was really fun. Too bad we didn't win anything at the arcade." She laughs.

"You have a nice laugh." I suddenly say out of nowhere. I don't know why I said it. It just came out of my mouth. She stops and blushes.

"Uh…thanks. So…um…this is goodnight." She smiles, still blushing.

"Yeah, goodnight." I say. I raise my hand and cup her left cheek. I inch closer to her. I see her eyes widen. I close my eyes and is about to kiss her when I feel a sharp pain on my stomach.

"What the he—?!" I wince in pain.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear panic in her voice.

"Why'd you hit me?" Uggh..She hit really hard. I'll probably get a bruise.

"Y-y-you were about to kiss me!" She stutters.

"Of course I was about to kiss you! That's how a date ends!" I say.

"I know! But I didn't really expect...I mean I wasn't…Uugh, I'm sorry." She bows her head. Heh, this is to funny. When I look at her again, she's gaping.

"What?" I ask.

"You…you just laughed." She says, surprised. Hmm, I guess I did. I didn't realize I was laughing out loud.

"So?"

"You don't usually laugh. I mean you barely laugh. Not to be mean or anything, but I really thought you have a health problem where you can't laugh. Like, you know, in SpongeBob Squarepants." I laugh once again. I can hear myself. This is getting better and better. She really is something.

"You have a nice laugh too" I hear her say and I stop.

"Uhh…thanks." Silence.

"Um…sorry again."

"It's okay."

"I haven't, you know, kissed anyone yet and I—" I didn't let her finish. I hug her.

"Would this work?" I ask.

"Yeah. Uh…thank you…for tonight" she says and hugs back. She's blushing really hard. We let go of each other. I wait for her to enter the house before leaving.

I don't know why I suddenly hugged her but it was a good move. I don't want to force myself unto her. If I did, we'll probably break up before graduation which is not part of my plan. I need to prove to those guys that I can have a proper relationship with anyone, even if I have to deal with Sakura's weirdness. This will be one heck of a year.

**END**


End file.
